Untitled
by Death Cyborg
Summary: 002xoc. My first fic since only god knows when, BEEN MISSING YOU ALL!


hey ya! wow...Its been a long time since I've written anything. I'm sorry! (hugs) Well I'm back and hoping you like my rusty pice of work. (been at least a year since I've written any fics) So hope you like!

DC

A tall dark figure emerged from a large, run down building, his light coloured hair wavering in the night breeze. His dark eyes looked around the New York street, his dark purple jacket barely keeping out the cold. His sighed, turning up the road; he moved onwards, his head held low as the rain started. A tall silvery blue haired man joined Jet, His own head held down against the weather. 004 sighed, looking at Jet in the corner of his eye.

"You can't run you know that." Albert said lightly, stoping in front of Jet's path.

002 sighed, glaring at the German man; he pushed past him, not saying a word. Albert folded his arms, staring after the American Cyborg. _He just won't listen. _He thought, sighing.

Jet sat in the dark living room of his small apartment. The TV serving as the only light in the darkened space, a young teenager dozed next to him, her long mousy brown hair covering her face slightly. He blinked, looking at her, smiling within himself. The kid mumbled something in her sleep, shivering slightly. 002 placed his jacket over her bare arms, forsaking his own warmth. He brushed her fringe off her face, a smile playing across his lips. A flash of lightning danced across the stormy sky, followed by the deep call of the thunder. A hand landed on Jet's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Dc asked, failing to hide the worry from her features.

002 just shook his head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing, don't worry." He said quietly, trying to smile convincingly, but she wasn't having it.

"Don't lie to me boy, what's wrong?" She sat up more, crossing her legs.

"Nothings wrong, okay?" He whispered harshly, turning to face the young female.

Dc sighed, shaking her head. "Jet, I worry for you." She reached out and touched his cheek, feeling the coldness. She handed him back his jacket, putting it around his shoulders when he refused. Ignoring his pleas about her getting cold, she stood, holding her hand out to him.

"Come on. You need sleep."

Jet sighed, clasping her hand tightly, letting her lead him to the bed. As he sat on the edge; looking up at her, he motioned for her too sit next to him, as she did so, he pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly.

"You needn't worry okay? I'll be fine, when have I not been?" He placed a finger over her mouth as she started to list the times.

"Nah, shush." He laughed, resting his head on her shoulder. Dc sighed, closing her eyes, once again sleep threatened to over come her. Jet noticed her relax slightly, smiling he lay down with her next to him, holding her close to him, his own eyes closing as sleep overpowered him.

Jet blinked his eyes open, sun light falling rudely onto his face. A radio talked mindlessly about the big game on, 002 listened as the host explained his remarkable purchase of season tickets to the Yankees games. Giggling, he heard muffled moans of distress emitting from the kitchen. _Is she trying to cook again? _He thought, slightly worried on wether or not she'll burn the place or herself again.

Jet laughed hysterically at the state Dc and the kitchen was in. Blushing slightly she hurried to save what ever was in the oven, which had burst into a cloud of smoke. She smiled sheepishly as Jet put out the flames, shifting form one foot to another. Jet laughed his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Pretty impressive fire you had there, what _were_ you trying to make?"

"Well-"Dc was cut of by a loud knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" She asked, looking at Jet.

Jet motioned to the girl to stay put, as he moved forward to the door, his hand slid into his pocket, clasping the gun tightly. He opened the door savagely, his heart pounding. Joe stood in the door frame, raising an eyebrow, a slightly confused look upon his face. He smirked, looking at the paranoid American.

"You okay Jet?" 009 asked, letting himself in to the house.

Jet mumbled in reply, letting go of the weapon, shoving his thumbs into his jean pockets, he leaned against the wall, his hair falling into his hazel eyes. Joe sat on the couch, staring at the older Cyborg intently. He sighed, turning his attention on the teen that was fighting a pizza box in the kitchen. Ignoring her cries, Joe turned back to Jet.

"The…target has changed direction, the dolphin and the crew will be moving out in a few hours." Joe said, trying to word it carefully.

Dc walked into the messy room, drying her hands on a patterned tea-towel, sighing, she stood next to Jet, not even reaching his shoulders.

"You're leaving _again_?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips angrily. Jet shook his head, his arm around the girl's shoulders. Joe sighed, leaving the couch. "Look...we don't have much of a choice in the matter. We must leave if we want to find the target and see what connection it has to Black Ghost, then he, we must leave." Joe said, waving his hands as he talked.

Dc sighed, shacking her head. "Again with the leaving…oh well, when will you be back?"

009 shrugged. "That's unknown."

Jet mumbled under his breath, closing his eyes, deep in thought. Joe sighed, looking pleadingly at the young girl, who just shot him an angry glance. "Just go Jet, your needed more with them than here." She sighed, tears fighting to run down her face. Joe blinked, noticing the girl's distress; he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. "Look he'll be fine okay? We'll take good care of him."

Jet opened his eyes, his thinking done. He walked into his bed room without saying a word, grabbing the red uniform that hung in his closet and returned to the living room. Sighing he hugged the young female, kissing her cheek softly.

"I'll be back soon…"


End file.
